Enchantress: Baby's Lullaby
by Lunamon97
Summary: Another short story of Haruko and Kidd. It's been years since now and the happy couple I'd still together. But what'll be their reaction when they get some interesting news?
1. Chapter 1: Finding Out

The door opened revealing a stumbling mega level Digimon, attempting to walk into his house.

"There you are," a womanly voice spoke from the couch. What once was long messy hair was even longer and a bit better well kept. She was taller but not by much, appearing to be the age of a twenty-five year old subtly.

"Hello, Sweetheart~" he grinned, his green eyes glazed slightly.

Haruko blinked and rolled her eyes "You're drunk aren't you...?" She leaned up on her knees on the couch, pouting.

"A little~" he grinned. He placed his hands around her waist and lifted her up, placing one arm under her and the other on her back to keep her close "I ever tell ya how sexy you are~"

"Every time you're drunk." she rolled her eyes. This was not the first time this happened and doubtfully the last.

"Mm~" he leaned in, pressing her forehead against hers "So pretty~" he leaned over and began nibbling on her ear, knowing it was one of her sweet spots.

Haruko flushed red and began to giggle "No Kidd~" she teased.

He fell to the couch, propping himself up with his fore arm to make sure not to crush her. She yelped in shock, now cornered on the couch.

Kidd traced her curves with his three clawed hand "Please~" he whined as if a child wanting a piece of candy. He leaned in and nibbled on her ear some more "I bet I can convince ya~" he purred into her ear.

She shuddered under him, chewing on her lip "Fine then,"

He leaned back and grinned, licking his lips.

"But,"

He stopped, blinking confusingly as a finger was placed to his lips and a sly smirk on Haruko appeared "Only if you play nice~" she teased back.

He blinked a few times and then smirked, an evil glint in his eyes.

Haruko flinched back, not knowing what he would do next.

An eerie chuckle escapes from him. In one fatal swoop, he was up and had her over his shoulder.

"Kidd!"

"Ya ain't with me cause I play nice and you know it.." he smirked over his shoulder as he carried her off to their room.

"No fair!" She whined

He chuckled and kicked open the door, plopping her on the bed. Without much time to even breath, he leaned down and kissed her roughly.

At first taken back, she relaxed and wrapped her arms around him

..._A few weeks later..._

It was a normal, usual day for Kidd. He had brought in a few criminals and wasted no time to returning home. Once he opened the door he grunted "Ugh...whatta long day..." He looked over to the couch, seeing Haruko on the couch with a blank expression and holding a weird object in her hand.

"Hey what the matter?"

She looked up at him and chewed on her lip. "I...um.."

He cocked a brow, "what's that thing in your hand?"

She looked away, holding the stick tightly "Well um...Come sit down..."

Kidd remained confused as he sat on the arm of the couch, putting his arm on the back of the couch. "Now what?"

She gnawed on her lip some more, "Well er.. Kidd..do you know what this is?" She showed him a white and purple stick with a small screen with two lines on it.

"Er, no?"

"Of course not.." she muttered, mentally slamming her head against the wall. She sighed "Well do you know how humans are made...?"

He rolled his eyes "I know that much."

"Okay..,good..." she sat up on her knees, being closer to his face but still shying away with a face bright red "You remember a few weeks ago... And we went to the room and..."

Kidd smirked "Yeah~" it finally clicked in his head, "oh..."

She nodded her head.

Kidd hopped off the couch leaning down to her eye level "Are ya sure?"

She nodded "Yeah..."

"And you're sure I'm the-"

"I'll slap you if you think other wise." She glared.

He blinked a few times, allowing this to sink in. He then stood up and smiled a bit, a small chuckle coming from him "Yer really keep tyin me down more and more each day, ya know that."

Haruko looked down, fiddling with her fingers "Well you know we don't have to keep it...theres adopti-"

She was cut off by Kidd picking her up and swinging her over to the kitchen counter, making her sit down on it. He then slammed his hands beside her and smirked, looking her in the eyes "I'll shoot anyone that lays a hand on 'im, ya hear me?"

Haruko flinched back, a smile slowly growing "So we're doing this?"

He nodded

"We're seriously doing this?!"

He chuckled "Hell yeah we are!"

She wrapped her arms around him and he picked her up once more, swinging her around. He scooped her up in his arms landing a kiss on her lips that was eagerly returned.

Haruko then pulled back, wide eyes "We have to tell everyone?"

Kidd blinked confusingly, setting her down.

She then began to pace around the small coffee table "We have to tell mom, dad, Akane, Tsukimi, Vanessa, Mordred-oh he's just going to kill you..."

Kidd rolled his eyes and sat on the couch, watching her as she continue pacing and talking more towards herself.

"We have to look for a bigger house, buy a crib, plan a baby shower, paint the new room, think of what theme it should be, find a decent school, think of names-" she was cut off by a quick pull on her arm, pulling her down to the couch.

When she looked up she saw Kidd above her and his arms wrap around her. He chuckled lightly and nuzzled into her hair "Calm down...I may not know what human's need, but I do know they need a calm mum.." He smiled, planting a kiss on her head.

She blushed lightly, relaxing in his arms "'mom'..." She smiled softly "Sounds kinda funny..."

He rubbed her arms, hugging her close to him "Well get use to it, Sweetheart..."

She smiled brighter and leaned up, kissing his lips. "I love you."

He leaned down, nuzzling against her forehead "I know..."


	2. Chapter 2: Age 5

"Jesse James Yui!"

A warning tone echoed through the much larger house from an unhappy mother. Soon a small girl came running out of her room. She stood in front of her mother, feeling her glare hit her.

The young child sported a cowgirl costume, complete with a cowgirl hat and dulled spurs at the end of her cowgirl boots. Her silver hair matched her father's while her bright blue eyes matched her mother's. Her hair went down her back and a small braid was kept to the side. Her bangs stuck out towards her left eye, sharing the same part of hair as her mother as well.

"Yes ma'am?" She said with a pout.

"What have I told you about coloring on the wall?" Haruko scolded, her fist on her hips.

"But I had to cause the paper was too small!" The child whined.

The conversation was broken by a clank in the door knob meaning someone was coming in. Knowing full well who it was, the small girl readied her weapon that was a toy gun.

"I'm home."

"Pow Pow!"

Kidd blinked confusingly until he looked down, seeing he was 'hit'. He smirked and held his hand to his chest "Oh! You got me!" He groaned.

While the girl was laughing, Kidd ran over and snatched her up, jumping over to the couch while wrestling her-ensuring Jesse landed on top of him. Once he let go, the girl broke out into a giggling fit.

"Now you two be careful!" Scolded Haruko once more.

"Aw, I can always buy another one couch." he said while laughing. He then scooped up the small girl and began to tickle her sides. "What's a matter J.J.?" He grinned

The young girl busted out laughing once more, trying her hardest to catch her breath. Once he stopped she brought her gun up to him once more "Pow!"

Knowing the routine, he fell back on the couch, making sounds of pain "Oh! Ya got me!"

Without him moving the girl leaned over and poked his face "Daddy?"

"And I'm a Zombiemon!" He quickly rose, snatching the girl up once more and tickling her.

The girl laughed once more, leaving Kidd with a wide grin.

Haruko sighed and smiled at the two, shaking her head. She then began to walk over towards the kitchen "I would hurry you two. I made both of your favorites." She smiled.

"Burgers?" Kidd's head popped up.

"And macaroni and cheese?" The other one popped her head up

"Bingo~"

The two smiled widely and darted towards the kitchen, both beating Haruko there.

Once Haruko fixed the plate for Jesse, she began to start working on her own. She jumped slightly feeling arms wrap around her and a head resting on top of hers. She smiled, knowing full well who it was. "What're you doing?"

"Givin' my other favorite girl some love~" he cooed, planting a small kiss on the top of her head.

She rested against him, soaking in the attention for a bit before she noticed something from the corner of her eye.

"J.J.! Stop eating with your hands!"

The girl instantly stopped moving, indeed shoveling the macaroni with her fist. She let go of the food with a pout "Yes ma'am..."

Haruko sighed and shook her head "What am I going to do with you...?"

Kidd chuckled with a smile, kissing her cheek.


	3. Chapter 3: Age 10

Jesse was playing in her room, playing with a horse figurine. She giggled as imagined the horse trotting in a field of grass. Suddenly her lead lifted up with a jerk. She felt another presence. A foreign presence that could not explain. She could feel that whoever it was, it was strong. She furrowed her brows and began to venture out of her room. She stopped short and quickly grabbed her plastic gun that fired plastic bullets and then left the safety of her room.

She peeked down the hall: nothing. But then her ears perked up hearing a gruff cackle coming from the living room. Putting on a brave face she ventures down the hall.

She froze at first sight of the monster. It was a black suited creature with long devil horns. The young girls mother was trapped between the creature and the wall, sobbing as the creature lowered itself to the woman's neck.

Jesse could not tell if it was the fact her mother was being attacked, or her Digimon half wanting to attack the other Digimon. She blindly pointed her toy gun and fired at the Digimon.

The plastic bullet bounced off the Digimon, but it was enough to attract the Digimon. He looked over his shoulder with a grunt.

Haruko opened her eyes, wondering why he had not bitten her yet. Her eyes widened as she saw her child assaulting the Digimon "Jesse!"

The young hero fired her toy once more, hitting the Digimon square in the forehead.

The black figure growled and dropped Haruko.

"R-Run, Jesse!"

Haruko charged at Jesse the same time the Digimon did. Terror struck through Jesse as she closed her eyes and blindly shot once more.

The Digimon eyes widened. He looked down and saw a fairly large hole where his core was. He froze until quickly dissolving into data, disappearing from the room.

Haruko froze, staring at the smoke that came off the barrel.

...

Jesse sat in the living, fiddling with her fingers. Her parents were talking in the kitchen about the Digimon that had attacked the house. She knew she was not suppose to listen to the conversation but due to the fact her senses are heightened due to the Digimon half, she could not help but to.

"Ya sure ya saw it was her?"

"Yes I'm sure! She fired an actual bullet at it!"

"Not an actual bullet...human bullets would bounce off a Digimon or just bruise 'em..." She heard her father grunt "It could be that she's getting somethin' from me... I am a gunslinger after all."

"You mean your attacks?!"

"Maybe...but if a toy did that, imagin' a real gun in her hands-

"Don't say something like that!"

Jesse had to flinch from the shrillness in her mother's voice. "I don't want my baby holding any weapon!"

Jesse turned around on the couch, seeing their shadows cast down on the floor. The two shadows became one, the father wrapping his arms around the now sobbing Haruko.

"Shhh, it's alright, Sweetheart..."

Jesse furrowed her brows and slid off the couch. She ran to her room, shutting the door behind her.

Moments later, Kidd entered the small bedroom that belonged to Jesse "Jay, we need to t-" he stopped mid-sentence when he saw a small pile of toy guns.

He cocked a brow and looked over towards the bed to see her digging under it, grunting.

"HNNNG, almost.. Got it!" She slowly crawled out from under the bed, holding on to yet another blue toy gun. She tossed it to the pile before looking up at her father, looking down shyly.

He blinked confusingly and blinked, realizing she was eavesdropping on their conversation. He stepped into the room, kneeling down to his daughter "Now what's going on here?"

She mumbled, fiddling with her hands "I didn't want Mama to keep crying...so I'm throwing away my toy guns..."

He blinked and smiled, "Now that's a big gal thing to do. Are you sure about that?"

She blinked and looked up at him, nodding "Uh-huh."

He grinned wider and ruffled her hair "Come 'ere, you."

The small girl jumped up and hugged her father around the neck, dangling from it.

He chuckled and swooped her up, letting her sit on his arms while the other wrapped around her.


	4. Chapter 4: Age 16

A tall slender girl stepped out of her room, long silver hair down to her knees. She looked around carefully in search of her father. She knew she would be dead going out with how short her shorts were. Though she wore a leather brown jacket, she knew her father would disprove of her strapless red shirt.

Jesse tip-toed down the hall. She eyes the door with a smile

A distinct clearing of a throat was heard from behind her.

"Dammit..."

She slowly looked over her shoulder at a glaring MagnaKidmon with his arms folded across his chest.

"And where do ya think yer goin?"

"Uh...out?" She stood straight up, trying to cover herself with her brown jacket.

"With?"

She glared back at him "My boyfriend."

Kidd blinked back "'Boyfriend'?!"

"Mom said I could!" She said quickly, running to the door.

He slammed his hand on the door, out speeding her. "Haruko..." He said in a warning tone to the woman sitting on the couch, reading a book.

She licked her finger and turned the page, humming to herself "Such a good book..."

He growled "Don't ya ignore me..."

With her father distracted, Jesse swung open the door, consequently hitting him in the face "Bye Dad!" With that she darted through the door.

He stumbled back, growling. When he stepped out the door, she was long gone "That damn girl..."

Haruko sighed and closed her book "Come here..."

He glared at her slightly, shutting the door "Now you stop ignoring me..."

"I wasn't ignoring you..." she patted the spot next to her, wanting him to sit next to her. Once he obliged she curled next to him. "Don't worry..."

"How can I not?!" He huffed shaking his head "She use too be so small...now she's dressing like-like...Starr!" He slumped over to the side, laying his cheek in the top of her head "...She was so small..."

"I know..." she said with a smile, rubbing his middle.

"How're you so calm?"

"I trust her."

"Tch, trust her?" He rolls his eyes

Haruko sighed, "She does stupid things, but she's home before curfew and she has a good heart."

"Yeah..." he hugged her shoulders "Guess that she got that from you."

Haruko giggled, nuzzling closer to him.

"But damn, she definitely has my strength..." he said, rubbing his face.

She leaned up a kissed his cheek "I'll go get ya some ice."

Kidd pulled her in his lap, nuzzling her into her neck "I'm good~"

The older woman smiled and relaxed against him, leaning up to kiss his cheek.

...

Jesse ran down the side walk full speed.

"There you are!"

Jesse slowed down to a stop smiling at her small group of older teens. "Sorry, parents..." She rolled her eyes.

"Tch, right..." a black haired girl with many color stripes in her hair in pigtails spoke up "My mom nearly killed me when she saw how late I got in last night." Her brown eyes rolled in annoyance.

"Hey it's alright, babe." A blond said, wrapping his arm around Jesse. He was oddly pale with dull green eyes. He was in his nineteenth, though he looked in his late twenties. "We 'bout to go to the hideout now." Slowly his hand drop down to the dip in her back.

She smiled slyly "Sweet~"

"Then let's haul ass!" One boy said, punching the air. This resulted an ugly look from a woman passing by, which made him roll his eyes with a smile.

The group went to one of their houses and headed straight to the basement. There, a pool table was placed with a dart board on the wall. The smell of cigarettes burned deep into the old couch and chair that was placed.

The group began to step down the stairs. Jesse quickly jumped over the railing and landed on the floor. She ran to the darts placed on the pool table and smiled "Anyone wanna play?"

"You always when, Jay..." The girl rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, remember last time? I hit a bulls-eye and you shot the dart in half." the brunet spoke up.

Jesse furrowed her brows and frowned "Okay.."

The blond named Rin, sat on the couch and lit a cigarette. Once he breathed in the drug he sighed happily "Ah~ much better~" He patted the small space on the chair, smiling towards Jesse.

Her frown lifted slightly as she made her way to her boyfriend. She sat in his lap, his hands instantly going to her hips. He scooted her closer to him, a sly smirk on his face that was quickly returned.

Rin leaned down kissed her roughly, his hand dipping lower. Jesse pulled back just to have him nibble on her lips.

The day waved on to the night with plenty of drinking and smoking, Jesse being the designated driver so she was let out of all the 'fun'. Later when she drove her two friends home, she was left with just her and her boyfriend in the car. She watched the road, listening as her boyfriend talked in slurs and mumbles. It was not long before the two arrived at his place.

Rin groaned "I dunno wanna go..."

"Sorry sweetie..." she giggled.

"Why donya come wit- me?" He slurred, wrapping his arm around her.

She could not help but cringe at his breath. "Sorry, can't. I gotta get home."

Rin clicked his tongue "Man forget them... Why don't ya just come stay wit me?"

She eyed him warily, noting he was growing closer to her "Cause my old man would literally kill you.."

He smacked his mouth, his hand traveling towards her chest.

Realizing quickly, Jesse slapped his hand away, glaring at him "Hey!"

"Ow!" Rin looked at her annoyed "What was that for?!"

"I told you I don't want to do any of that!"

"Man come on..." his hand wandered down to her hips, his fingers messing with the end of the shorts "You can't wear somethin' that short and expect me to keep my paws offa ya.."

She froze momentarily but quickly instinct kicked in and shoved him away "Knock it off Rin!"

He smacked his lips once more, "Man, st'p bein a tight ass." He said as he advanced at her once more.

She growled and glared at him. Slowly a green orb grew in her hand "I said...knock it off!" Instinct driven, she threw the green ball in her hand towards his head.

Rin quickly ducked, making the green orb shatter the glass. In a fling of terror, Rin stumbled out of the car "What the fuck was that?!"

Jesse started wide-eyed confused herself. She quickly unbuckled her seat belt and climbed over the middle of the car "Rin! Are you-"

"Stay away from me!"

Jesse stood there, dumbfounded. She felt her heart sink down "But Rin..."

"Just stay the hell away from me, you freak!" With that he scrambled away to his apartment.

Though she swore she felt her heart drop, she could also feel it ache in her chest. Slowly tears ran down her cheek and she began to cut out running down the highway.

...

"It's eleven thirty."

"I know.."

"Her curfew's at eleven."

"She probably had to drive her friends home." Haruko sighed, waiting on the couch for her daughter to come home.

Kidd growled "I knew I shoulda stopped her. When I see her she's in trouble!"

Haruko sighed, shaking her head.

Kidd's ear instantly twitched, hearing footsteps growing closer to the house. "I bet that 'er righ' now." he said as he marched towards the door.

He froze, his anger instantly vanishing when he saw Jesse standing there in a crying mess. She quickly wrapped her arms around him, falling apart against him.

"Daddy!" She blubbered out "I'm sorry Daddy! I-I was such an idiot!"

It did not take Kidd long to return the hug, squeezing her tightly "There there, J.J..."

She hiccuped and blubbered against the red bandit "I-It happened again! Th...This green o-orb thing just appeared and-and..." she trailed off.

Kidd blinked, looking over his shoulder to Haruko.

Haruko quickly made her way to the two and reached over towards her, Kidd reluctantly obliged. Haruko gave her a big hug just to pull away after a moment "Jesse...i need you to be honest with me, okay?"

She nodded, whipping her tears with her sleeve. "Okay.."

"Did you hurt any body..."

She shook her head slowly "Rin...he kept trying to do stuff.. and I told him no... But kept tryin...so then it happened and he called me a freak..."

"Oh baby..." Haruko held her tightly "You're not a freak, baby.."

She jolted up, "Then what am I?" She yelled "I'm not a human! I'm not a Digimon! I can't even pick up a toy gun without hurting someone!" She broke down once more, hugging her mother "Why was I born to be a freak?!"

Haruko hugged her tightly, rubbing her back. Kidd joined in by hugging both of them, trying to soothe down the crying daughter while thinking vile things to do to the boy that harmed her this way.

After a while, Jesse had calmed down. Her crying fit had tired herself out so much she fell asleep, leaning next to her father on the couch.

He rubbed her shoulders, and placed a soft kiss on the top of her head.

Haruko sighed with relief and patted Jesse's hand "At Least she's a sleep..." She then looked up at Kidd who was looking off to space "Hey..i know what you're thinking...just let it go..."

He grunted, frowning at her "How the hell can I? He tried to-"

"Tried.." she reached over and grabbed his hand "She's okay...shes growing...shes learning...we just have to be here when she learns from her mistakes..."

He sighed "I guess yer right..."

She smiled and slowly began to hum a sit tune.


	5. Chapter 5: Age 18

Jesse walked through the park, a brown cape covering her purple long sleeve shirt and a pair of dark jeans with brown boots. Her cape buckled over her left shoulder and she kept her bright blue eyes low and covered with her brown stetson. Her silver hair shined down her back with a small braid on the side.

Thoughts of the past plagued her thoughts and a question that she asked herself constantly. _If I had to choose, Digimon or human, what would I choose?_

She tried to fit tried to fit into the human world when she was younger, but that lead her trouble.

"_Stay away from me, you freak!_"

The words hit her like spikes. She sighed to herself "Maybe I should just name myself a freak and be done with it..."

She then froze in her steps. She knew what instinct was kicking in...a Digimon was close by...

She should not go...right? If she wanted to be human she would have to ignore it. But a nagging instinct drove her feet towards it. Theres no harm in just looking...right? Jesse walked over to the wooded area where the Digimon was.

Pushing through a few shrubs, Jesse finally spotted the Digimon. A black and brown canine Digimon that looked like an over size Doberman with a spiked collar. It laid on its side, panting heavily. A giant gash was cut through the side of it. The blood that oozed out was instantly turned into ones and zeros when it touched the ground.

Jesse eyes him curiously. Her father always said Digimon were dangerous... But something drew her closer to the Digimon.

The Digimon ear twitched and he jumped to its feet, growling at her. Jesse flinched back, taking a step back. The over sized dog growled angrily at her but soon its legs caved in and it slammed with a loud thud against the ground.

Jesse could not help but wince at the Digimon's pain. She then took a few steps closer, slower than before.

As she grew closer, the Digimon growled louder.

"It's okay..." she said with a tinge of a country accent "I ain't gonna hurt ya..." She glanced at the wound and back at the canine. When she was close enough, she knelt down to him.

The Digimon closed its eyes, expecting to be attacked. It slowly opened its eyes when he felt a soft rubbing against its muzzle. It saw that it was the silver-haired girl, comforting him with a weak smile.

"See? No ones gonna hurt you..."

"That's not exactly true, toots."

Her head lifted and she stared in shock as a tall, three-eyed Digimon steps out from the shadows. He wore a tight leather suit and a purse mask that covered three crimson eyes. Light blond hair spiked out from his helmet as he glared at the other Digimon with a smirk.

Jesse could since he was a strong Digimon. Terror rose in her but she stood up, stepping in front of the laying Digimon "J-Jusr who are you?"

"They call me Beelz. That 'mon right there," he said, eyeing the canine "Has a huge ass bounty on 'im. My job is to finish 'im off."

_A bounty hunter? Is he like dad then? _"And who said I'll let you?"

Beelz blinked and then chuckled "I don't think ya know who ya dealin' with, toots."

She frowned. Jesse could feel she was being back up into a corner. "Yeah well maybe you don't know you're dealin with either! You're wrong if you think I'm just a human!" It was not a lie, but even she doubted she could lay a blow on him. But she already said her bluff, she was not going to back out of it now.

"Oh?" He sneered a grin in curiosity "Then jus what are ya? Some kinda half-breed?"

Jesse glared at the pale biker. She did not like where this was heading. "Y-Yeah! So what?"

"Let me break it down for ya then..." He slowly advanced towards her, causing her to freeze in fear "Ya live in a human world, ya reek like a human, ya look like a human, ya sound like a human." at this point he was looming over her with a good foot of height "So I guess yer jus a human that doesn't belong."

Jesse was stiff as stone, starring up at him. Was he right? Was there just no place for her to belong? Her thoughts were cut off with an abrupt shove, pushing her to the ground.

"So act like a human and scram." he glared harshly down at her.

She starred up at him and then lowered her head, hiding her face away.

Satisfied enough, he pulled out his double barrel shot gun from his back holster and pointed it at the canine Digimon.

Suddenly, Jesse shot to the gun held at his holster. The second she touched it, the oversized gun became a handheld hand gun. She pointed it at Beelzemon and fired at his head. A green fire shot through the gun, sending Beelze flying back.

The biker Digimon was completely taken back, groaning slightly as he rubbed his jaw. He propped himself up with his elbows and looked bewildered at the now standing girl.

"I don't know if I'm a human or not, but I sure as hell know that I'm not some asshole Digimon like you!" Jesse glared harshly at Beelze, tears threatening to spill.

The mega level smirked "Notta bad hit...if I was a champion, that woulda killed me..." he then smirked "Are ya ready for the repercussions though?"

She flinched back, she knew exactly what he meant.

Within a flash, he sprang into the sky and lunges towards her, claws spread wide.

The silver haired girl took a step back. With only half a second to think, she allowed her instincts to consume her and she jumped. She planted her foot square on her face and used that to make her jump once more. Beelze slammed right to the ground while Jesse gracefully landed on her feet. She looked over herself curiously "...How did I do that?" She thought aloud.

"Alright..." He said standing up "Yeah got moves...but not by much..."

_Damn, I wish dad was here..._

The pale biker charged at her. Once he was about to attack her, she backed up once more. As she took a step back, he took a step forward while stretching his claws out. Soon she was corned against a tree. The Digimon grinned and clawed at her once more. Jesse had no other choice but to go up, jumping onto the the strong arm. Once she landed on his arm, she kicked him square in the face, jumping away the second he stumbled back.

"Why the fuck do you always hit me in my face?!" He yelled, rubbing his nose.

"Just trying to make some improvements..." she smirked, gnawing her lip.

He chuckled, dropping his hand "Jokes...she gots jokes..."

"Jesse...Jesse James."

"Ah, well 'James'. How bout you run on off and I don have to mangle ya."

She frowned "I'm not letting you hurt him..." She then lifted the gun, holding it side ways. "So why don't you just scram?"

He clicked his tongue "Fine then..." He charged once more at her, claws extending.

The fight waved on with him attacking and her dodging, sending a few blows here and there. Soon it was sunset and both were panting heavily. The canine Digimon had limped out of the way, not able to go far. Seeing this Beelze fired his bullet at him. Moving fast, she fired her gun at the directly at the bullet.

A small explosion looked over to the canine Digimon to ensure its safety. Taking advantage of the distraction, Beelze charged at her. He pinned her against the tree, her back to him. Beelze grabbed her arm and held it behind her.

He panted heavily right next to her ear "You're...one...crazy bitch ya know that...?"

She grunted and struggle against him, leading him to tighten his hand around her "And you're a real asshole..."

He then pressed her more against the tree "Tough talk coming from a bitch next to a tree."

"Lotta talk from some one with rank breath..." Fear slowly grew in her. She knew there was nothing she could do. Her gun was slung away, returning to the double barrel shot gun that it once was. "I'd be careful if I were you...the second my dad find out about this...he'll hunt you down and kick your ass!"

"Terrified..." he said sarcastically. He then turned her around, holding both of his hands above her. "You realize the situation yer in? Yer over-powered by a land slide and now yer over corned against a tree by a man...I wouldn't be talking big if I were you."

Fear continued to rise in her, but she refused to show it. She struggled against him, pressing his body against her so she would not kick him.

Jesse growled, "J-Just...leave us alone!"

"'Us'? You mean you and the Dobermon?" He smirked "My, why aren't you a sweet lass?"

She growled once more "Fuck off!"

"Ya know...I've taken quiet the likin' to ya... But forcin myself on ya ain't me style."

She confined to glare at him, quickly assuming all that he said was lie.

"So how 'bout ya give me a kiss and I'll let the mutt go?"

She blinked, instantly her cheeks flushed "whoa, wait-what?!"

"Ya heard me." He snickered.

What on earth was he talking about?! But she could not let the Digimon be deleted. Even she was not sure why. She always distance herself from others ever since she was sixteen. But again, she wanted to save the dog...she needed to...

"You'll really leave him alone?"

"I'm taking that as a yes?"

"Will you really leave him alone?!" She asked more forcefully.

He huffed, rolling his eyes "Yeah yeah, I promise."

"F-Fine then..."

He smirked, pressing his body against her "Thata good girl."

She growled "You're a pig!"

"I'm a man."

Jesse shifted uncomfortably, ever second he drew closer to her face, her face heated up.

"Jus relax," he smirked, his lips less than an inch from her.

Slowly, Beelze pressed his lips to hers causing her to jump slightly. What was at first a gentle kiss soon turned rough. He traced his tongue across her gritted teeth. Jesse refused to allow him to enter. He pulled back, just to nibble on her lip roughly. Once she let out a small noise of pain, unclenching her teeth, he took advantage and shot his tongue in, deepening the kiss.

Jesse face heated up even more. She could feel the heat rise between them. She could not deny, he was a good kisser. To her protest, a small moan escaped her.

This made Beelze smirk in the kiss. He kissed even rougher, moving one hand that was holding her hands up behind her head to push her against him.

Her eyes began to furrow, she was running out of breath. He finally pulled away, panting.

Jesse gasped for air, gulping first before panting as well. Her face was flushed pink, her eyes glazed over.

Beelze smirked "I think I can say ya liked it as much as I did?"

Jesse blinked, her face now red. She growled "Put me down!"

"HMPH..." Beelze dropped her, but due to how close the two were her arm fell against him. Catching on, he quickly wrapped his arm around her to hold her up "Whoa there!"

She blinked and hid her face away, wishing her hat had not flown away during the fight. "Put...me...down..."

"Aw, and I thought we were having fun~"

"Please put me down!" She said, fear rising on her once more. The scene played out too similar to how her Rin had "ended" things to her liking.

He blinked in curiosity but he did as she wished and set her on the ground, backing up slightly.

She shied away, looking over to her hat. Jesse quickly ran to her hat and retrieved it, feeling more secure with it on "Well I held my part of the bargain..."

He smirked, eyeing her curves "That ya did, toots."

Once she saw him eyeing her, she growled-instantly covering herself with her cape.

He chuckled, starting to walk back towards the forest "Ya lucky, Mutt. But I see another bounty on ya, I'm puttin ya down."

The dog growled in response.

He paused and looked over towards Jesse, "I'll be seeing ya around...'James'."

She wiped her mouth and spit in his direction, making him chuckle before he let completely.

With him gone, she ran to the dog, kneeling down to him. "Are you okay?"

It whimpered lightly, but once she started to pet it, it slowly stopped and pressed more into the petting.

"So your name is Dobermon, right?"

It could only blink in response.

"Will you be okay?"

It nodded slowly.

"I'll be back tomorrow...will you be here?"

It nodded back.

"Okay... Good." She smiled softly "I promise, I'll be back tomorrow..."

With that, she stood up and waves a small bye to him and ran home.


	6. Chapter 6: Age 20

"Well it was nice of you to visit, Jesse." Haruko said to her daughter.

She nodded "Yeah, but I really need to be going.." she said while standing up.

Kidd gave her a skeptical, "And to where?"

"Um...no where..." she smiled with a sweat drop. "Welp! It's really getting late!" She quickly leaned over and hugged them, placing a kiss on each of their cheek "Love yall!"

"Love you."

Kidd simply patted her back.

As soon as she left, Kidd let out a huff "She stinks like a Digimon," he leaned back "She's getting sloppy at hiding the scent now.."

"We said that we'll wait until she told us."

"It's been over a year..."

"When she's ready, she'll be ready."

Kidd frowned more. "I'm not goin t' do anything.." He said as he stood up.

"Kidd." she said in a warning tone.

"I'm not doin' anything.."

"Kidd!" She said more assertively "Don't..."

"I said I ain't doin anything! Jus checkin up on her..." With that he stepped out of the door.

"Dammit Kidd..." She huffed.

...

Deep in the park Jesse ran until a small clearing appeared. Their lied Dobermon as good as ever, curled into a tight ball.

"Hey, Spike~" she smiled at the dog.

His head lifted up and tail wagged at the sight of the girl.

She knelt down and scratched the sides of his jaw "How's my good baby~?"

He responded by licking her cheek.

"Aw you're such a sweetie~" she said while ruffling his fur, nuzzling her forehead against his.

"Daw, it's adorable. A gal and her mutt..."

Without even looking, she rolled her eyes "Aw it's adorable, an asshole and his right hand." She said with a smirk.

The owner of the voice stepped out of the shadow, revealing Beelze. He chuckled lightly "Ow, your words hurt." He said sarcastically.

"What do you want, Beelze?"

"Can't jus see my favorite girl?

Dobermon growled at him, making him roll his eyes.

Jesse sighed and stood up, looking over to the Beelzemon. "What do you want?"

He stepped closer to her, a sly smirk on his face. "Jus wanted t' see you is all~" he gently grabbed her. Instantly she went to bite him, but he quickly snapped his hand back. "Feisty as ever I see?"

"Just got done seeing my parents...i swear dad's starting to figure it out..." She said, backing away.

"Oh? And just what do you not want him to find out?" He smirked.

She blinked, a tinge of pink of her cheeks that she instantly hid away under her hat. She could not say that she was scared that he would not approve of Beelze...there was nothing to prove! They were nothing! He's just some jerk that likes to tease her... "A-About Spike! I couldn't live with myself if something happened to him.." she said looking towards her canine friend.

"Aw, and you sure it has nothing to do with me~?" He smirked, leading her to blush an even deeper shade of red.

"Why the hell would I keep _you_ a secrete?!" She snapped.

He chuckled, a wide grin on his face "So you told 'im bout me then?"

"N-No...but it's not because I care!"

This made the mega burst out laughing. With a wide grin, he jumped at Jesse, catching her by the arm and pulling her in close "Face it. You love the tease I give you~"

She growled, her cheeks pure red "I pray for the day my dad kills you."

"Sticks and stones, love." he smirked, leaning in closer to her face.

She knew what was about to happen, and, like always, she caved in. Though she would never admit it.

He slowly leaned in more until he stopped, pausing only a mere centimeter or two away from her lips. He then smirked "See~ you already cave in to me~"

She blinked a few times, the heat she always expected about now not there. She finally flinched back and hid her face under her hat, growling ferociously at him.

"Scary~" he chuckled.

His light laughter was cut short by a red stream heading directly towards the two. Beelze could only react within seconds, pushing Jesse out of the way and stumbling back slightly. The read steak paused only for half a second and cut straight towards Beelze. Taken back, Beelze was flung to the ground with the red streak on top of him.

With his speed and momentum gone, the read streak reveled Kidd. He grabbed the Digimon by the neck and lifted his hand in a tight fist. But once he took a good look at the Digimon, he froze "Beelze?"

The pale Digimon groaned as he looked up, flinching back "Kidd?"

"Dad! Get off of him!" Jesse yelled from afar.

Beelze made a bewildered look "'Dad'?"

In a huff, Kidd got off of him. He took a few steps back and growled "What the HELL do you think you're doing to my daughter?!"

"Whoa whoa calm down, Kidd..." He shot a glare over at Jesse "Ya coulda told me your dad was Kidd!"

"Wait...you two know each other?" She said, looking between the two.

"We're drinkin buddies.." Kidd said, a scowl still on his face.

"We have an on going bet on who can sack the most cash from bounty's," Beelze smirked with a shrug "That I usually win."

"Ya only when cause I gotta split the profit three ways... Now what the hell are ya doing with my daughter?!"

"Alright, jus' calm down Kidd..." Beelze said, taking a step back "Don't be hasty..."

"Jesse. Go home." He sent an icy glare to her.

"But Dad-"

"Now!" He directed his attention back to Beelze "I know exactly what ya do to girls and it ain't happenin' with Jess!"

"Whoa whoa, settle down Kidd. I ain't done nothin-"

"And I'll make sure of it! So get the hell outta here!"

He starred at the angry father, his calm demeanor fading "Sorry, old man...cant do that."

"And just why the hell not?!" He growled.

"Ya see...I've taken quite a likin' to the gal. Have been for a few years now." he smiled slightly "So ya can fight me all you want, I ain't goin anywhere."

Kidd growled "Then I'll jus have to make you." with that said, Kidd charged at him.

The fight ensued, each one matching each other blow for blow. When one would punch the other in the face, the other would punch them in the stomach. It was an endless cycle.

Jesse, staying against her fathers orders, finally had enough. "Spike?"

The canine nodded and howled loudly.

Kidd turned around, wondering where the sound came from. Beelze took advantage and kicked Kidd back, gaining more distance.

Kidd stumbled back, growling angrily and flexing his claws.

"Enough!" Jesse quickly ran between the two, extending her arms defensively to protect Beelze "Stop it dad!"

Kidd flinched back, and growled "Outta the way, Jesse!"

"No! I'm twenty now! You can't tell me what to do!"

"I'm protecting you-"

"I can protect myself!"

Beelze watched curiously at the two bickering at one another.

"Just why the hell would you want to protect someone like him?!"

"The same reason mom would want to protect you!"

Everything seemed to had froze. Kidd blinked a few times to allow what she just said to sink in. If Haruko would do that towards him...that would be because she loved him... But that could not be right..right?

Jesse's face heated up instantly after her words but she remained her determined glaring self. "S-So just leave him alone! Okay..."

Kidd looked over towards Beelze, who was utterly confused. "I swear to god, if you hurt my daughter-"

"She would kill me before you get the chance..." Beelze smirked and tilted his head to the side with a shrug "It's me you're talkin too, Kidd."

"Don't remind me..." he huffed.

Jesse finally let her arms drop, tilting her hat down low.

Kidd walked over to his daughter and placed a hand on her head, bringing her in close "Tell me if he-"

"I know dad..." she smiled up at him. She leaned up and planted a small kiss on his cheek "I know what I'm doing... Trust me."

He cracked a smile, patting her back in a tight hug "Just be careful..."

Jesse wrapped her arms around his neck, "I promise."

The two finally broke the hug. Kidd sent Beelze one last icy glare that even he had to shudder from and left.

Jesse sighed in relief "Thank goodness..."

"Jeez...wouldn't imagine Kidd as the dad type..."

Jesse looked over at Beelze who was popping his neck. Soon Beelze walked over to her, smirking slightly "So break it down for me...why would ya mum defend your dad like that?"

She blinked a couple times, taking a step back "J-Just cause that's how my mom is..."

"Uh-huh?" he snickered and pulled her in close to him by the arm "Face it. You like me and you know it."

Her face heated up once more. Jesse quickly snapped her head back "As if! Who the hell would fall in love with you?"

"I didn't say anything bout fallin in love."

She flinched back, her entire face red.

This lead to him chuckling "Yer too easy to read..." He slowly leaned down and wrapped his arms around her tightly. "Ya ain't gotta be scared, James..." He rested his forehead against hers. He could feel the head radiating from her, "I'll show you how it goes... first off..." He moved his hand gently lifted up her arm, placing it around his neck. He did the same with the other arm and chuckled "Then you copy what I do..."

Jesse shut her eyes tight, heat building up in her. Cool lips pressed against her warm ones. It was gentle, slow. The perfect pace for her to slowly grow accustomed too. She tightened her arms around his neck and eagerly kissed back.

After a moment, Beelze finally pulled back, resting his head on hers. Jesse was dazed out but gently hid her face against him

"Still don't want to admit anything?"

"...I admit nothing..."

He chuckled lightly and shook his head, patting her back "Give it time."


End file.
